


a message to deliver

by sanderidge



Category: Eldemore
Genre: Gen, also amber brindle's name is carabryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanderidge/pseuds/sanderidge
Summary: Jinsei has a message to deliver, which involves crossing Darak'i and getting through to Silverport. (but it's more his thoughts about being there, running the message, thinking about his name and his family.)





	a message to deliver

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of mentioned characters are OCs! they're mostly in my charahub.

his name is  _ jinsei  _ and his mother tells him, it means toughness.

his name is  _ jinsei  _ and it’s in a language that makes him want to say it himself, in a language that has a sort of history bound to his blood and his being. it’s a word that makes him want to live up to it. 

his name is  _ jinsei  _ and it means he is tough. he reminds himself of this, staring down the many footprints of a pack of dhol’kai native to the desert. they are known for their numbers and mercilessness and speed, and they are not very far away, now. but he is not afraid. he is tough.

(or maybe he is afraid, a little. he remembers Tandry’s bond Sandlune, and her little family of dhol’kai plus one prong fox and three jaders, one being himself. this is his pack, and this is his strength. he remembers running with them and learning what the dhol’kai’s sharp yips and barks and long-drawn-out howls mean, and he remembers being terrified at the canny pack skills that they had.

(but they taught him those. it means he has that canny strength, too. he is part of a pack and part of a family and he makes them stronger, is made stronger by them.)

he is grateful that he and hazel and carabryn all understand the dhol’kai barks, because he can hear them now. the pack whose pawprints he’s staring at has circled around - their barks are coming from behind and to his right. maybe they’ve smelled him. he has to keep moving. he has a message to deliver.

(he has a message to deliver. tandry’s friend toren asked him, with urgent eyes, to take it to silverport and find the house on the corner of the bakery-street and the artists’ district. a red roof and probably shouting inside. to find his mother, and give the message to her. jin doesn’t know what kind of scent toren’s mother has, but Livi told him to follow the scent of the leaves and the forest and find someone beautiful, a woman with long hair and graceful antlers. 

(he has a message to deliver, and one of his family asked him to do it, and that means it’s important. he has a  _ message  _ to deliver.)

the twin moons shine down on the sands, and winds thread their way through his fur, and his paws tingle with a sense of anticipation. the desert sands give up no hint of scent, but the pack’s barking is growing closer. they really did smell him. he really does have to move, if he doesn’t want to be their prey tonight.

he glances behind, for a moment. judges their speed and their size from their sound and the way it travels. (this is something Luka and Desert Runner taught him how to do.) thinks a little about the route he’ll have to take to silverport - he’s never been himself, but his mother told him. (follow the winding path through the desert - you’ll know it by the oases - and find the roads, find the gates, find the house.) and he remembers the things he’s supposed to find (the corner of the bakery street and the artists’ district, the scent of the forest, a beatiful human, graceful antlers). and he takes one last deep breath, and he runs.

his name is jinsei, and he has a family and a pack and a message to deliver. he is toughness and strength and the moons shine a soft blessing onto his fur. he runs, and he is a soft silver shadow in the night, outpacing an entire dhol’kai pack. he is jinsei and toughness and strength. he is  _ jinsei _ .


End file.
